


Introductions

by Partypanda1144



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:13:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29856534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Partypanda1144/pseuds/Partypanda1144





	Introductions

Hi my name is Adam. I am the 11th of The Council of 10. We oversee all realities, and each possible timeline for each reality. As part of what we do, I have always enjoyed all the stories that could be told. Every once in a while, we insert ourselves into a reality with our memories wiped, as somewhat of a "vacation". The realities we can enter, and the planets we can go to in them range from the most wonderful fantasy, to the darkest horror no one could ever imagine. While I do enjoy stories, I have rarely tried my hand at telling them myself. So, the stories that follow are some of the adventures that I have been on.


End file.
